The present invention is related to skateboards, and in particular to skateboards which the rider sits or lays upon rather than stands on.
The sport of skateboarding has become extremely popular in recent years. One of the new types of skateboarding is performed by the rider lying on the board in a reclined position with the board sometimes being increased in size to accomodate the rider. However, on the conventional skateboard the rider has very little control over the board while lying in the reclining position. In some cases riders lie on the board facing the downhill direction and hold blocks of wood in their hands which they drag on the surface of the road to steer the skateboard in one direction or the other. The inability to steer the skateboard makes the risk to the rider much more severe than if the rider could exercise greater control over the board.
Furthermore, the rider while reclining on a conventional skateboard is in a very uncomfortable position since he must bend his head up if his head is in the downhill direction of the board or if he is laying on his back and his head is in the uphill direction of the board resulting in a cramped, tense position for his neck. Such a position adds to danger since the driver is tense and cannot exercise much control over the board. Furthermore, on a conventional skateboard the rider's feet must be held rigidly out in the front of the board and cannot be allowed to drag the ground. This further puts the rider in an uncomfortable strain and adds to the hazard of skateboarding.